


Count to ten

by sc3ne_kid



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Brutal Murder, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Murder, Torture, Weapons, misuse of aphrodisiacs, scalpel, weapon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sc3ne_kid/pseuds/sc3ne_kid
Summary: Basically a vent murder fic I wrote to express some ideas. Not exactly creepypasta but more like a side fic for a creepypasta character I have an idea for. Not my longest work but still alright.
Kudos: 2





	Count to ten

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a torture fic guys it's kinda brutal and mentions some unsavory topics.

One. Rohypnol is slid into the unsuspecting girl’s drink. Melody knew this girl was already paranoid, meaning this would be a fun victim. Flirting with the girl, she could practically see the haze over her eyes. Next step.

Two. Lead the girl out to the baby blue car. No one would suspect two girls leaving the bar, right? Gently loading her into the passenger seat, she made sure to buckle her up. No suspects. It was simple. Gliding around to the driver’s seat, she slid in, swiftly turning the keys in the ignition. Her eyes scanned the parking lot. No police, no suspects. Perfect.

Three. The ride home was smooth. No red lights, no pedestrians. The poor girl was trying to unbutton Melody’s pants, however, which made driving a little more difficult. Pulling into the unkempt pavement of the driveway, she removed the key and slid it into her pockets. Exiting the car, she made her way to the passenger side to pick up her new victim. She was passed out, which was perfect for Melody. Slinging her over her shoulder, she walked inside the house and carried her to the hidden room. Pulling open the bookcase, a room of extreme qualities was revealed. Roughly setting the girl in the chair, she clicked the arm, leg, and neck restraints into place. Such a pretty pretty sight for a pretty pretty time.

Four. The waiting game. This was always the worst part for Melody, her patience running ever thin. She didn’t bother gagging the poor girl for muffled screams weren’t as melodic as pure terror expressing itself from their vocal cords. Fantasizing about how her scenes usually go, she shifted in the plush chair in the corner of the room. Depictions of hopeless struggles filled her mind, the way her pets plead for their poor life to be spared. The part that simply brought her the most fun was watching their struggle to slow down and become weaker as the remaining bits of life fled from their irises. 

Five. The girl she had gotten this time had finally woken up, either a heavy sleeper or a weak drug tolerance. Melody turned around in her chair, peering at the slightly limp girl. Appearing dazed and confused, Melody stood up and strode over to the girl, her boots making harsh clicks on the ground. Gripping a fistful of the girl’s deep red hair, she yanked it up and pushed her head back, coming face to face with her. The girl grunted at the sudden movement but was unable to resist. Melody stared straight into her eyes, keeping still as a board, observing her reaction. The stupor leaving her eyes, Melody heard the restraints clack against the chair as the girl attempted to move in a frenzied manner. The fun was about to begin, and Melody just couldn’t wait.

Six. The inevitable dialogue.

“Please! Who are you? I’ll, I’ll give you anything if you free me!” The girl shakily shouted with what was certainly fear in her voice.

“Oh please, I don’t want money or drugs or any of that jazz. I just picked you up looking for a little fun. It has been a while since I’ve done this so pardon me if I don’t participate the best.” Melody smirked, walking over to a small mini-fridge, opening the door to remove some of its contents. 

“You could’ve picked anyone but me, I shouldn’t be here. Please, I just want to go home!”

“Hm… I think I’ll call you kitty. You’ve got the smallest little button nose and fit the name.”

“My name’s Abigail! I don’t want to participate in the stupid fetish you’ve got going on here, I’m not into that stuff!”

“Oh kitty, this isn’t a fetish, this is simply a fun game to me.” Sticking a syringe into a tightly sealed container, she pulled its contents up through the needle. She didn’t bother removing the air bubbles before making her way to her new kitty and jabbing it harshly into her side, ignoring the hole torn into the shirt. Injecting the chemicals, she pulled back and tossed the syringe across the room.

“What did you just inject in me!”

“Aphrodisiacs my sweet kitty, you’ll be more prone to the pain. There are some… unpleasant side effects though.”

The act of speaking was getting quite boring to Melody, causing her to just go silent instead of respond. 

Seven. The aphrodisiacs have kicked in after about two hours. Waiting was a dull time for her, but when she noticed the beads of sweat forming on kitty’s face and the hazed look in her eyes, she knew it was time. She stood up, making her way to the table that was lined up diagonally to the chair. Peering at the devices strewn neatly across its surface, She picked up a medical scalpel and walked back to her pretty kitty. Kitty looked up at her with pleading eyes, somewhere between wanting a guilty release and wanting to be let go. Unfortunately, neither of those would be happening. Sliding the scalpel slowly across her arms in a vertical motion, she made deep cuts, marking that of a circus tent. The game had finally begun.

Eight. The process. It was a simple process, to bring her useless soul pain and watch her react much more violently due to being influenced by the drugs. She had made multiple clean cuts along her arms, moving on with the scalpel. Melody took her lanky fingers and pressed them against the girl’s eyelids, prying them wide open. In a swift motion, she used the scalpel to make a horizontal cut along the arc of her eyeball. The girl cried out the pain and extra senses from the aphrodisiacs being too much to handle. Adrenaline was the only thing keeping her body going, otherwise, she would have died from shock long ago. Tears poured down her face, signaling Melody the final step.

Nine. The art. Melody took quick, long strides over to the table, picking up the teaspoon from the table and ran back over to her kitty. She hastily scooped her eyeballs out, accidentally slicing the optic nerve on the left one. They popped out quickly, landing in the kitty’s lap. She bawled at the sudden lack of vision, but there was still more. Melody lifted her leg and swiftly kicked into the kitty’s shoulder, knocking the chair on it’s back. The air was knocked out of the poor kitty, forcing her to attempt to catch her breath. Melody squatted next to her, observing her favorite part. The tears that mercilessly flowed down her face had changed course, filling her empty eye sockets instead. It was a beautiful sight, it made Melody grin in delight. Time was almost up though.

Ten. The finale. The adrenaline gently coursing out of the kitty’s body, her face seemed to go dim as it lost its color. Melody fell back, laying in a pool of her pet’s blood. She let out a long sigh, which turned into a chuckle, then a full-blown laugh. It was always so nice to watch them lose their life, a pretty sight for Melody’s pretty eyes. Calming her laugh down, she got up. It was her least favorite part, the cleanup. She glanced over at the body, staring at it. It had barely any fat on it, so dissolving in lye would practically be useless. Deciding it would be used as garden fertilizer, she began the dreaded cleanup process.


End file.
